1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to food processing apparatus and, more particularly, to juicer apparatus having a hollow case in which a rotary member cuts, feeds and squeezes material, such as fruits or vegetables to extract juice and residual matter or pulp from the material. In particular it relates to an adjustably movable member for controlling the size of the pulp outlet of the hollow case.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional centrifugal separating type juice extracting apparatus poses several problems. For example, high speed rotation of that the large cutting blade causes noise to be generated. Further, the apparatus becomes large in size due to the centrifugal separating cage. Also, the vitamins in juice are destroyed by the action of the appartus. Finally, washing of the parts of the apparatus after use is difficult.
It is proposed to provide improved apparatus wherein the material to be processed is inserted into a bore in a case through a material inlet opening and is cut, fed and pressed by a rotary member in the bore to extract juice from material, such as fruits or vegetables, and to cause the residual matter to be discharged from a residual matter outlet opening in the case. The rotary member comprises a spiral cutting blade portion and a pressing portion which extends from the cutting blade portion, which portions cooperate with the peripheral wall of the bore in the case. However, it so happens that, if the residual matter outlet opening is relatively large, the feeding resistance of the material to be processed is relatively small at the pressing portion of the rotary member and the material may be discharged without being squeezed fully and the squeezing efficiency becomes low. If the material includes a large quantity of pulp, such as tomato or water melon, the pulp which has not yet been separated fully from the juice may be discharged. On the other hand, if the residual matter outlet opening is relatively small, it is difficult to wash out the residual matter remaining in the case, the feeding resistance of the material to be processed at the pressing portion of the rotary member becomes large, and the internal pressure in the case increases rapidly, so that the case may be damaged or a large stress applied on some portion of the rotary member.